Love
by Aero-Lee
Summary: A collection of oneshots from the first and second war. It just proves that love is the greatest weapon of all, whether your love is in your friends, your family, or someone else, it drives us to put everything in what we do, right or wrong.
1. What About Love?

Just a collection of really short oneshots about friendships, families, relationships and more, pushed together and torn apart because of the first and second war. In no particular order, just what i write it in.

Disclaimer: JKR owns whatever you've heard of or remember from her books.

* * *

"Tom! Wait!" The furious blonde yelled towards the retreating figure, "Please!" she pleaded. Tom Riddle kept walking away from the platform into the busy muggle station.

"Tom!" He heard her call once again, but this time he turned around.

"_What, _Isobel?" Tom asked her. Isobel seamed to struggle over her words.

"Please," she pleaded, "Please stay."

"Give me a reason I should," Tom said, "I have important things I need to be doing. Give me one reason I should stay."

"Me." Isobel stated, "Stay with me. Please!" Tom turned away.

"Since we have proved there's no reason for me to stay whats the point in waiting around here?" he asked.

"Love!," She shouted, "Tom, I love you!" Tom slowly turned around with a blank expression on his face.

"Love," he sneered, "For a Ravenclaw pure-blood, I expected better of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Isobel.

"There is no such thing as _love,_" Tom said, "Only lust and attraction, neither of which strong enough to keep me here, when I could be off to better things."

"Of course there's such thing as love," Isobel said.

"Then why," he asked, "did my father leave my mother? Wasn't _love _enough? Didn't he _love_ me or my mother? And how come I have never experienced this _love_? Oh sure I've heard about it plenty. But I've never felt it. How do I know its real? This _love_ everyone talks about. And if there was such a thing as _love_, why did my mother have to die? Didn't she _love_ me enough to stay alive? To stay with me instead of leaving me in that horrible orphanage, " Isobel was speechless. Tom glared at her.

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to have all the answers. But you cant answer a single question of mine," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said before disapparating away leaving a sobbing Isobel.

"Love, a horrible emotion," she said to herself, "all it leaves me with is heartbreak. Tom, wasn't _my_ love enough for you?" she asked to the empty spot he left from, "I wish I hadn't laid eyes on you. All you do is cause me pain. I wish it could have been anyone, anyone but you." Isobel fell to the ground tears streaming from her eyes. People walked past her but she never moved. She stayed sitting on the ground, her back against platform 9 ¾, waiting, hoping and praying, for Tom to come back and change his mind.

"I'll never love another."

* * *

Okay, i'm open to character suggestions, and does anybody know what Dean Thomas's mothers name was, if it mentioned it in the books by any chance?


	2. Marry Me?

Okay, one of the shorter, cliched, oneshots in my series. Just to let you know most of them are both. And i dont care what the books say, these are my stories and i'm doing my own take on them. Yes, the brothers mentioned are Gideon and Fabian. Well i still need to know if Dean Thomas's mothers name is mentioned in the books, otherwise i'm going to have to make one up.

* * *

Molly Prewitt looked up towards the stars, "Why?" she sobbed. She turned around when she heard the door to the Astronomy tower open and saw Arthur Weasley coming through. He sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry to hear about your brothers," he said, "Was it-?"

"Yeah," Molly said, answering the question the needn't be finished because they both knew it any way, "They were so young too." Arthur kissed the top of her head.

"Its alright," he said, drawing her close, "It would be a miracle if everyone of our friends and family made it out of this war alive." Molly sniffed.

"I know, but why them? They were just barely out of Hogwarts. They were always so full of life. I just can imagine them…" She trailed off, "And now, in only a couple months, that could be us."

"It wont be," Arthur assured, "I promise I wont let anyone hurt you."

Molly smiled sadly, "You cant do that, Arthur. As much as I wish I could believe you, you cant promise I wont be hurt."

"But I can promise I'll do everything I can to protect you," he said, "I love you Molly, and that isn't going to change anytime soon, no matter what happens." Molly started crying into his shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Molly?" Arthur questioned. She looked at him, "One thing I've realized is that we have to live for today. I cant promise tomorrow is going to be better, and I have no idea when this _war_ is going to end. One thing I can try to do is make sure your happy during it, and when it is over we can live peacefully with our family," he spoke.

"Arthur…" Molly said. Arthur got down on one knee.

"Molly, will you marry me?" he asked. Molly looked at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes, yes, yes." Arthur smiled the biggest smile and hugged her tightly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as the sun started rising, and a headmasters eyes twinkled.

* * *

Kay, so reviews please : ) 


	3. Secret Keeping

Sirius Black looked at the other three people in the room.

"I can't believe this," he said shaking his head.

"We can't let you do it, Padfoot," James Potter told his best friend.

"Why not?"

"Everyone knows that you two are best friends," said Peter Pettigrew, "It's kind of…I dunno, obvious that if he were to trust his life with anyone, it would be you."

"Sirius," Lily Evans-Potter spoke softly, "You cant be our secret keeper."

"It doesn't matter if everyone knows. All that matter's is that I wouldn't tell anyone! You'll all be safe!" Sirius exclaimed.

"They'll still come after you!" James snapped, "And…And what if they hurt you Sirius? I couldn't live with my self if you died because of me," he said sadly.

"Sirius," Lily pleaded.

"Fine," Black relented, "But it's up to me who is the secret keeper. It has to be someone we all trust."

"Remus," Lily suggested. A flicker of something passed across Sirius's eyes.

"No," he said quickly, "I mean it's too obvious."

"Obvious?" James asked, "Who would expect that we would put our lives in the hands of a werewolf? I mean I love Remus and all, but none of Voldemort's minions would expect it-"

"Most of them went to school with us," Peter reminded, "They all know you were friends, also." Sirius looked up.

"Peter!"

The blonde looked at him, "Yes?" he asked nervously.

"You can be the secret keeper!"

"What?" James and Lily said at the same time.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "I mean, we all trust Pete, right? And no one would suspect we'd pick Peter! No offence or anything," he added hastily.

"None taken," said Peter.

"Sirius…" James said, "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be," Sirius told them, "I mean, he's already here let's get it over with!" Lily and James exchanged a nervous glance.

"If you insist…"

Okay, any suggestions as to whom i should write about?

Reviews are welcome.

I also enjoy people reading my other stories

Such as the History Repeats one.


	4. What is right

"Blood Pop."

"Ah, come in Percy," the Headmaster said to him. Percy sat down on a chair in front of the desk. "I presume you have received my letter?"

Percy nodded, "What was the urgent matter you speak of?" he asked curiously.

"I understand you have come upon a high position in the Ministry."

Percy nodded, but one look at Dumbledore's grave face made him question, "Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to become a spy for the order." Percy stared at Dumbledore cautiously.

"Am I right in assuming there is more to this than what you have just said?"

"No one can know about your position. They cannot know you are on good terms with me. It would ruin your reputation." Percy's eyes widened as he took in the extent of what his former Headmaster was saying.

"No," he breathed, "I-I cant."

Dumbledore's eyes lost all of the life in them. "Percy, you know I would not ask this of you unless I was sure you could withstand it."

"I can!" Percy all but shouted, "But what about my mum? Or dad? What about Bill and Charlie and Fred, George and Ron? What about Ginny? Would they be able to keep together thinking I have abandoned them? There is no way I am turning on them, even just pretend."

Dumbledore admired the young mans loyalty. "Voldemort is back," he said bluntly, watching Percy wince, "Someone has already died and Harry witnessed it. Fudge will do everything he can to withhold this information, to turn it on Harry and me. I need someone I can trust in the Ministry, Percy."

Percy's eyes darted back and forth, "What about Kingsley? Or other order members? Tonks, or-"

Dumbledore shook his head, "They are Aurors. The information they have is not much." Percy struggled to find a reason for why he couldn't do it. "I would not ask this of you, anyone, if the need wasn't dire. This war is going to be worse than any other. It is time we all chose between what is right, and what is easy."

Percy nodded, "Right." His face showed no emotion at all. Dumbledore turned away to hide his face.

"Good luck, and be careful. I await your letter."

Percy Weasley left the Headmasters office in Hogwarts, choosing to do what was right instead of what was easy.

Okay, tell me who you think the next chapter should be about )


	5. What Is Easy

"Bellatrix," Peter Pettigrew said to the woman lying on his couch, "What are you doing here?" Peter's hand inched towards his wand.

"I came," Bellatrix got up from the couch, "To make a proposition, a compromise."

In one swift movement Peter had his wand out and pointed at the Death Eater's chest. "You have ten seconds to get to the point." Bellatrix started laughing. "7," Peter counted, "6." Before he even got to five he was blasted across the room.

"You cannot outsmart me, Pettigrew." Peter struggled to get up, but was bound by ropes "Now perhaps you will listen to me. The Dark Lord wants you, Pettigrew, to spy on Dumbledore's Order." Peter glared at the woman standing before him.

"I'd die before I betrayed my friends." Bellatrix started laughing again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I imply you had a choice?" Suddenly Peter had an idea. If he could only keep her talking…

"Why would Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Voldemort," Peter repeated, enjoying the way he could make her flinch. "Want _me_ to spy on the Order. Does he not already have someone? Or can't he find anyone better?"

Bellatrix glared at the younger boy, "The Dark Lord's buisiness is his own. I don't put my nose where it doesn't belong."

"But I'm not the best when it comes to dueling, or…Sirius!" Peter said over her shoulder, making sure the excitement showed in his eyes. Bellatrix flung around, expecting to see her cousin standing there, wand pointed, but smirked and turned around.

"Pettigrew you can't expect me to… you RODENT!" She screeched. "Get back here you-"

"Now who's been outsmarted, Black?" Peter asked. While she had turned around he transformed into his animagus form and slid out of the bonds. Now he had Bellatrix bound at wand point. "Care to explain?"

"The Dark Lord has a proposition," Bellatrix near whispered, "If you join his side, our side, he will spare your's and your friend's lives when he wins. You will all make it out alive."

"You expect me to believe that?" Peter asked, "I'm not that gullible."

"It's your choice, Pettigrew. You can all face certain death or you can live to see the end of the war with your friends. I'll be back in an hour and you had better have your mind made up. Until later." Bellatrix disappeared from the spot, probably by portkey, and Peter sighed, collapsing onto the couch. What to do, what to do. Biting his lip, he wrote a letter canceling the dinner plans he had made with Sirius and Remus and sent it off with his owl. He still had an hour to kill…


	6. A Little Bit

_One of the shorter one shots i've written, probably the shortest in this whole "fic". Just an idea i had...i think i had turned it into a longer story once but i must have deleted it...oh well._

_If anyone has any ideas for a pairing/situation/ etc. i'll do my best to write it how you want. Honestly, i have nothing better to do with my time besides homework and studying and school...boring stuff like that. so...review away!_

"I'm not who you think I am, Lily," James Potter said one day during a fight.

"So you're using polyjuice. Big Deal!" Lily mocked, something James pointedly ignored.

"I…I'm not the James Potter you think I am."

"Hmm?" Lily asked, urging him to say more.

"It's just…I've been thinking about this and I realized that I'm not only me. No one is. Everyone is a little bit of everyone they've ever met. Take you for example-"

"Me!" Lily interrupted. "How would you know about me?"

"Just listen, okay?"

"Fine."

"You," James continued, "Bite your thumbnail whenever you're nervous, like Marlene does. You obsess over tardiness, because Alice can't stand being late. You care a lot about other people, because your mother is a nurse."

"Is that all?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"You're stubborn, because everyone used to take advantage of your niceness. And your afraid to fall in love because you've seen how much your mother has cried over your father each night."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked quietly.

"I pay attention, Lily," James answered, just as softly.

"What about you then?" Lily changed the subject.

"Me…I'm patient because I hang out with Peter. I'm a little crazy because Sirius rubs off on people. And like Remus, I have a new book to read every week. I'm brave because my father is and Auror, but I worry about things like my mum does when my da is out on his missions. I might come of as arrogant because I've been raised to stand up for myself and that I could do anything I put my mind to."

"What about you?" Lily asked. "What's the true James Potter."

"The real James Potter is completely in love with Lily Evans." As James walked away Lily stood in the same spot, pondering what he said.


End file.
